Kenapa Sih Ryouta Seneng Banget Gangguin Orang Pacaran?
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Ryouta itu selain jago main basket sama mainin hati cewek kayaknya jago juga gangguin orang pacaran. Kenapa sih dia begitu?
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryouta itu selain jago main basket sama mainin hati cewek kayaknya jago juga gangguin orang pacaran. Kenapa sih dia begitu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenapa Sih Ryouta Seneng Banget Gangguin Orang Pacaran?**

Waktu itu aku ingat betul, telat janjian sama Chihiro. Aku tadinya bilang ke dia kalau di jalan macet, tapi ketahuan soal rumahku dan tempat janjiannya lumayan dekat. Dia memang gak bisa dibohongin sih, kecuali dikasih hadiah atau bawa Akashi-san

Lagian, aku gak kenal Akashi-san. Cuma kenal dia dari grup chat yang Ryouta seret. Ngapain juga dia nyeret aku ke grup aneh macam begitu? Aku di sana cuma kenal Kuroko, Ryouta sama Momoi. Kalau Ayahku kenal sama Ayahnya Akashi-san, soalnya Ayah punya bisnis bikin sepatu olahraga sama Ayah desain sendiri dan Ayahnya Akash-san yang jual jadi udah jelas lah.

Soal Kise Ryouta, aku kenal dia di Akihabara. Soalnya aku seneng main kesana. Dia lagi nangis di pojokan dia bilang uangnya ilang dan dia gak bisa pulang, ponselnya Low Battery, ngenes lah pokoknya. Jadi, aku minjemin dia uang buat pulang.

Ngutang lah ceritanya.

Aku sama Ryouta beda setahun, aku lebih tua ketimbang dia. Tapi kami walaupun dekat kayak permen dan kapas sebenarnya beda sekolah.

Kadang aku risih sama dia, soalnya dia sering ganggu dan kepo udah kayak rutinitas aja. Dia beda banget sama Kuroko atau Akashi-san, tapi dia klop banget kalau sama Momoi.

Saat di jalanan aku ketemu Ryouta walau sebenarnya aku pura-pura gak tahu kalau dia di sana.

Ryouta ada di sana duluan, sembunyi, maksudnya ada di dalam toko permen, menunggu seolah tahu aku bakal datang. Aku mikir lama sambil jalan, entah ini dia yang lagi ngerjain atau memang ada member grup yang ember.

Dasar.

"Yuzuru-san?" Ryouta muncul dari dalam toko permen. Lengkap dengan seragam Kaijou dan suara-suara cekikikan yang entah ada di mana.

Jinjit dikit, aku lihat ada rambut nyembul itu rambutnya Moriyama-san anak kepo di gang Ryouta, tapi dia baik banget, juga ada suara ngamuk Kasamatsu-san yang hobi marah-marah. Yang lainnya aku gak begitu kenal.

"Eh, Ryouta. Ada apa?"

Ryouta ketawa aneh. "Halah, malah balik nanya. Janjian Mayuzumi-san ya?"

Dih, To the point dia.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kok nanya lagi, Yuzuru-san pacarnya Mayuzumi-san 'kan?"

Lah, tahu dari mana dia kalo aku janjian sama... ekhem.. ekhem.. pacaran sama Chihiro? Pasti ada yang ngasih tahu! Aku yakin tuh.

Perasaan aku gak pernah banyak bicara sama anak grup atau komporin orang soal hubungan. Ryouta juga KAYAKNYA jarang update di grup sekalinya muncul cuma misuh-misuh gak jelas, menuhin notif atau nanya hal yang gak masuk akal.

Aku tertawa. "Kalau iya emang kenapa? Cemburu ya?"

Mendengar itu Ryouta malah tergelak, ia mundur satu langkah, bingung kayak anak SD yang nyasar. "Kok bisa sih?

"Kepo banget jadi orang, lagian aku 'kan emang suka sama Chihiro..."

Ryouta cemberut aneh. "Oh, gitu ya? Terus, sekarang Yuzuru-san mau kemana?"

Aku yang gak tahan pengen ketawa, pura-pura mainin ponsel. "Jalan-jalan, jangan ganggu ya..."

"Gak sih gak bakal ganggu Yuzuru-san, tapi..."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kok Yuzuru-san bisa naksir sama Mayuzumi-san?"

"Dia 'kan ganteng."

Ryouta mencak-mencak. "Aku lebih keren ketimbang dia."

"Chihiro itu gak berisik kayak kau, minggir gak!"

"Iya deh, iya..."

Nyerah juga nih anak.

"Tapi... Yuzuru-san."

Kenapa lagi dia?

"Kok mau sih sama Mayuzumi-san?"

Hadeh...

* * *

Ryouta berjalan sempoyongan, sesekali melirik jam tangan sebab terlambat latihan. Ini semua ulah Kasamatsu yang kepo! Ah, tidak sih itu semua salah Ryouta yang seneng banget gangguin hidup orang lain.

Di dalam lapangan indoor, berdiri Shintarou dan Seijuurou. Mereka nampak fokus pada sesuatu, pada sebuah ponsel hijau yang Shintarou pegang.

Melihat Ryouta muncul, Shintarou langsung menyambar. "Kise! Oi, Kise!"

"Eh, Kenapa?"

Seijuurou nyengir. "Cek Twitter sana! Tuh, Yuzuru-san update apa?"

"Gak punya Twitter!"

Seijuurou sedikit emosi. "Dih, norak! Mana sini, kasih tau dia."

Shintarou dengan berat hati menunjukan layar ponsel hijau itu pada Ryouta. Mendapati deretan tulisan 130 karakter yang ada di sana.

Ada 30 Love, 12 Retweet dan 4 Komentar.

Sebuah Twitt dengan avatar gadis berambut hitam bermanik ungu terpampang di sana.

Yzuru_Li : Ryouta! Lain kali kalo mau ganggu orang cek situasi ya? Aku dimarahin Chihiro ToT)/

Ryouta mengeryit, terpaku pada 4 komentar di bawah sana.

aoMineDay : Dasar Ryouta lelaki kardus.

Mo_Satsuki : EHHHHH... Yuzuru-san sama Mayuzumi-san pacaran? *insert shock emoticon*

Not_Kuro_Tesu : Jejak...

May_Chihiro : *Insert angry emoticon 100×

Seijuurou tertawa. "Makanya deh lain kali jangan kepo sama orang"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **Ryouta itu selain jago main basket sama mainin hati cewek kayaknya jago juga gangguin orang pacaran. Kenapa sih dia begitu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenapa Sih Ryouta Seneng Banget Gangguin Orang Pacaran?**

Kayaknya, aku harus minta maaf deh sama Ryouta. Walau dia hobi gangguin dan rese banget, kayaknya dia masih mewek soal masalah kemarin. Akashi-san dan Midorima bilang Ryouta jadi sering ngelamun.

Dan tiap aku kebetulan lewat Kaijou gak ada tuh orang-orang yang teriak-teriak manggilin nama dia dan udah pasti Ryouta gak sekolah! Aku cuma ketemu sama Moriyama-san dan dia mulai ngomong ini dan itu. Dia sih anaknya lebih asik ketimbang Kasamatsu-san cuma ya... aneh doang.

Seperti biasa, pulang sekolah dan ngalor-ngidul gak jelas, biasanya aku sering buka Grup. Walau isinya anak-anak GoM semua tapi ada beberapa anak Seirin dan anak sekolah lain sih.

Notifikasi warna merah muncul, ada lebih dari 209 Chat masuk. Buset! Siapa aja isinya, tuh. Ah mending cek aja ah.

Not_Kuro_Tetsu : Mungkin, Yuzuru-san terlalu berlebihan sama Kise-kun.

Lah? Ngomongin aku nih ceritanya?

Mo_Satsuki : Biarin, biar dia ngerasain gimana rasanya dicuekin cewe HWHWHWHW.

aoMine_Day : Biarin, biar dia ngerasain gimana rasanya dicuekin cewe HWHWHWHW (2)

CemalCemil_atSUSHI : Haram hukumnya ngomongin orang tapi gak tag orangnya.

CemalCemil_atSUSHI : Lah lupa ini kan bukan Twitter.

AnotherGreenShintarou : HQHQHQHQ mewek sampe berubah jadi Arjuna-pun gak bakal diampunin sama Mayuzumi-san.

Aku heran sejak kapan Midorima doyan gosip?

RedIzuki_Shun : Ini hp daritadi tang tung tang tung mulu. Lagi belajar ya jangan ganggu.

BAGUS IZUKI!

Yah, berhubung aku cek Grup gak ada Ryouta dan tiba-tiba aja akun dia ilang. Aku jadi agak kuatir sama dia. Tapi, masa bodoh lah. Paling sebentar lagi dia sembuh lagi.

Semoga.

* * *

"Yuzuru-san!"

"HWAA HAA! Ryouta! Bisa gak sih gak ngagetin kayak begitu, hum?"

Lega juga akhirnya aku ketemu sama Ryouta di Akiba. Dan tumben banget dia pake jaket, kacamata item sama masker modelan teroris. Biasanya sih dia cuek aja kalau misal keluar rumah. Atau dia lagi ajang nyamar ya?

"Ryouta? Ngapain kamu pake begituan segala?"

Ryouta ketawa. "Oh, ini? Ini sih buat nyamar!" Nada bicaranya berubah kesel. "Tadi aku ketemu Mayuzumi-san, kayaknya dia masih ngambek deh. Dia melotot gitu, aku takut."

"Masa? Chihiro gak pernah ngambek lama begitu, nanti aku kasih tau dia deh! Dia mungkin lagi banyak pikiran, soalnya dia udah kelas 3. Lagian, ngapain kamu kabur dari Chihiro?"

Ryouta nyengir. "Kan buat antisipasi, un... jalan yuk!'

"Chi-"

"Udahlah, masalah gampang itu!"

Serius! Emang Ryouta tau aku mau ngomong apaan? Aneh banget dia.

.

"Yuzuru-san, katanya sih, makanan di sini paling enak."

Gimana sih Ryouta ini? Iyalah, 'kan kamu sponsornya jelas lah kamu muji-muji. Marketing bro, marketing.

Kulihat jejeran menu yang ada di sana dari menu biasa banget sampe yang paling mahal sekalipun. Aku sendiri... sebenernya gak terlalu suka makan di tempat ginian. Banyak orang dan rame banget.

Biasanya Chihiro sering ngajak aku makan di tempat yang sepi, dia bilang sih biar enak buat ngobrol padahal dia jarang ngomong kalau gak aku tanya. Aku aja lupa gimana dia nembak aku tau-tau dia bilang sama Akashi-san gini. "Dia ini pacarku."

Faktanya aku emang suka sama Chihiro sih, soalnya kami udah kenal lama. Dia itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang percaya sama orang lain, jadi harus kenal lama dulu.

"Yuzuru-san, malah ngelamun. Mau makan apa? Tenang deh gak akan bikin gendut, lagian-"

Ryouta ngelirik aku dari atas sampe bawah terus ketawa. "Yuzuru-san 'kan seksi banget kalo jadi gendut bahaya."

"Ha? Ngo-ngomong apa sih?"

"Kise!"

Ada yang manggil dari kejauhan, rambutnya perpaduan orenji dan kuning. Dia teriak-teriak gak jelas dan nyatanya udah tau kedok dari Ryouta. Ajaib banget dia tau kalo ini Ryouta emang sih suaranya kentara banget dan aku awalnya gak tau dia siapa kalo dia gak teriak-teriak.

Yang di panggil kayaknya gak sadar Ryouta masih ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas entah ngomongin apa.

"Oi! Kise!"

Sosok orenji itu nampak jelas, dia tebar senyum manis. Walau faktanya dia emang manis dan sederhana banget.

"Kise! Hayo loh, ketauan gangguin cewek orang."

Lah, Hayama?

Ryouta natap sinis. "Siapa lo? Maaf gak kenal."

Duh, aku lupa bilang ke Ryouta kalau di belakang ada Hayama. Dia kan...

...ember.

"Aku bilangin loh sama Mayuzumi-san soal ini, Kise! Rasain!" Hayama julurin lidah.

Nah, sekarang percaya 'kan kalau dia ember?

Ryouta melotot. "Terserah! Lagian aku sama Yuzuru-san 'kan emang udah kenal lama dibandingin sama lu."

"Ki-" Hayama berhenti, dia nengok ke belakang. "GHAAAAAA..."

Dan tanpa diduga sebuah tong sampah dengan kekuatan Super Sonic melayang di angkasa.

Bersamaan dengan sampah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Dan terjadi lagi..."

"Kisah ini terulang kembali..."

* * *

Sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaian dan punggung gatal akibat tumpukan sampah. Ryouta berjalan lunglai ke kamar, mengabaikan omel Ayah dan Ibu soal dirinya yang bau sampah.

Mayuzumi marah lagi.

Sebuah notifikasi muncul di ponsel Ryouta. Sebuah chat random dari orang-orang random yang sudah jadi berita lama bagi Ryouta. Dia melihat notifikasi lagi yang membuatnya tertarik, sebuah undangan untuk masuk ke grup. Grup beranggotakan sekitar 8 orang.

Dibukanya grup itu dengan baik dan telaten, sebuah foto lelaki sebagai avatar yang nampak dia kenal muncul.

Shi_Seijuurou : Tadi, Mayuzumi-san kenapa ya? Kayaknya dia bete banget.

Hayama_Not_MinamiKotaro : Tau tuh Mayuzumi-san ngamuk lagi.

Redshi_Seijuurou : Nah, 'kan udah dibilang kalo Mayuzumi itu matanya ada di mana-mana. Udah kayak James Bond lah.

Hayama_Not_MinamiKotaro : Tadi aku ada di sana, Kise kayaknya langsung di seret gitu sama Mayuzumi-san. Btw tadi ada tong sampah melayang. HIIIIII SEREM.

Maman_Ryeo : ITU MAYUZUMI APA SHIZUO? KOK HOBINYA SAMA.

Nebuyayayaya : HQHQHQHQHQHQ LAWAQ UNTUNG BUKAN BARBEL MELAYANG. tuh model sok iya ngapain lagi?

Yuzuru_Lychee : Chihiro ngambek LAGI sodara-sodara.

Maman_Ryeo : *yaomingface* "That Chihiro ngambek lagi" Aku gak tau kalo dia galak.

KissE_Ryouta : Guys ada apa ya?

My_Chihiro : *fliptable* *angry* YA!

Maman_Ryeo : Nah..

Hm, kayaknya Ryouta harus berpikir dulu bagaimana caranya agar Mayuzumi Chihiro gak ngambek lagi.

Ya? Ryouta?


End file.
